dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Alec
Alec was a citizen of Dragonhollow, perhaps best known for his membership with the Ouroboros, Scylfings, and Hooligans during their fight against the Merry Men. =History= ---- Early Activities Alec arrived in Blackbourne on 5E:94. Though a member of the Dragonkin clan, he chose to settle in the neutral town of Sprankleton. There, he befriended FlyingPokemon and helped him build a treehouse, but accidentally caused the entire tree to collapse due to pesky gravity when he removed a load-bearing section of the trunk. With Ouroboros Unfortunately, Sprankleton ceased to be a safe haven during repetitive attacks from the Dragonslayers and Merry Men. After being slain by Gabault, Alec was recruited by Lord to join Ouroboros on 5E:157. Nevertheless, the attacks continued as the Merry Men launched an all-out war against Ouroboros. Alec moved with his brethren to their distant land of Ouroborea, more than a hundred kilometers from the original Dragon Gates. They enjoyed peace for a time, designing automation technology that greatly improved their standard of living. However, Gabault discovered Ouroborea on 5E:195 and placed them under siege. Due to faulty channels of communication, nobody thought to inform Alec. On 5E:207 he fell into a gravity trap set by his clanmates GhostlyPink and Chairty. After speaking magic words to escape the hole, he was teleported into a pool of lava, then shot back into it by a skeleton with a Punch bow. Near death, Alec pulled himself to safety...only to see Gabault standing next to him. The warrior slew him with a single blow. ]] Alec later deployed explosives in their underground railroad in an attempt to kill their adversary but failed, destroying the line and losing his life in the process. As members of Ouroboros began to abandon all hope and retreat into exile, Alec grew frustrated by Lord's lack of leadership. Between the vast surface area of Ouroborea and the fact that he still had no access to essential sections of their base, Alec came to believe that it was essentially indefensible against the Merry Men. Even so, he remained loyal and continued to do what he could for the faction's future. He established a fall-back position a kilometer from the main facilities that he believed could be held indefinitely. By 5E:251, Alec was the last remaining member to hold out in Ouroborea. With the magical protections provided by Eris via the golden shovel expired, he decided it was finally time to abandon the area. He secured their treasures and beacon before Gabault could raid them and returned to civilization, donating much of the loot to newcomers struggling to survive in Pandora. The rest he took with him as a bargaining chip to negotiate his induction into the Scylfings, a band of cutthroat brigands. Remainder of the Fifth Era As a Scylfing, Alec participated in their brief war against the Merry Men but saw little action. Gabault tried unsuccessfully to recruit him as a spy and double agent. He found Wiz to be a more competent commander than Lord. Visitor's Village]] He won the 8th contest of the Pandora Survivor competition by surviving over 248 consecutive days without a death, becoming just the second non-veteran to ever win first place. Jinx invited him to her town of Jinxion, where he built a jungle treehouse on a plot in the Visitor's Village and later dug a series of nether tunnels from the town to the vicinity of the original Dragon Gates. Alec joined Dap in designing a slime block airship powered by redstone. Hallowmere Alec one of the first group of refugees known as the Hallowmere Pioneers to arrive via airship from Sanctuary in the magnificent but deadly land of Hallowmere. ]] He recorded the first kill of the Sixth Era when he murdered Absurd and stole his Starter Kit and supplies. Instead of a rendezvous with his Scylfing comrades, Alec joined forces with skilled scavenger and old acquaintence Jinx after she stabbed Sprankles in the back and seized his belongings. Together, they formed the Hooligans and built the Castle of Colour in a bald cypress swamp at the mouth of the River Acheron. The duo resided there in relative peace until the Merry Men launched their Invasion of Hallowmere. After securing a solid beachhead in Hardship, their forward vanguard Jrod began to drive deep into the heartland searching for blood and treasure. On 6E:66, the Merry Men attacked the Castle of Colour and drove out both Alec and Jinx. The Hooligans trekked over twenty kilometers to find safety. Because he avoided politics and did not know Retro well, he remained neutral during the revolt against his rule. Eventually, he returned to Sanctuary by way of airship, having heard from Jinx of a wondrous new city. Seventh Era On 7E:1, Alec reached Hammerlea aboard the Dhyāna Sky. He gained an immediate edge over his fellow residents by finding much of the loot available in the Hammerlea Scavenger Hunt. Continuing his partnership with Jinx, they settled on a mushroom isle and recruited his old Ouroboros clanmate Biscuit to form a trio of Hooligans. Amongst the first adventurers to find the elusive treasure-filled floating island of Tortuga, he established lucrative trading relationships with fellow residents Zen, Wiz, and Reqll. in Marshacre Arena]]On 7E:6 Alec was awarded the honorific Kingpin for defeating Biscuit in a series of duels using the king kit at Marshacre Arena. When Sleekit somehow managed to suffocate inside a minecart on 7E:14 while at the top of the Hammerlea Survivor leaderboard, he announced the runner-up Alec had been added to his kill-on-sight list. Having great wealth but unsure what to do with it, Alec eventually made plans to re-align himself with his old ally Wiz and the returned to the Scylfings. They were the first to purchase the player tracker in Tortuga, which they used to search for elusive Sleekit and members of Zaeric. The Hooligans' mushroom isle was later raided and exploded by Sleekit, who mistook it for a Scylfing outpost. After learning the truth, Sleekit was unapologetic, stating that by association the existence of Alex's claim there made it a valid military target due to his culpability in the Scylfings' attacks on innocents. With the Hooligans eliminated as a power, Alec joined his fellow Scylfings in their clay tower of Utgard and eventually Jotunheim, the capital of their Hammerlea territory. He later attempted to make peace with Sleekit via Discord and distanced himself from some of the comments and actions of his clanmates. =Gallery= ---- File:2016-12-27_18.30.42.png|At the Wyvern Pointe Post Office File:2017-02-09_04.45.31.png|Interior of Jinxion Visitor's Village treehouse File:2017-07-15_23.25.55.png|At Tortuga File:2017-07-16_00.39.08.png|Likes long moonlit walks on the beach File:2017-07-17_01.20.40.png|Mushroom Isle home with Jinx and Lehrhardt File:2017-07-09_02.28.41.png|Atop obsidian pillar at Marshacre Arena File:2017-07-09_02.36.34.png|Dueling Lehrhardt at Marshacre Arena File:2017-07-09_02.39.53.png|Dueling Lehrhardt File:2017-07-09_02.39.57.png|Dueling Lehrhardt File:2017-07-09_02.43.00.png|Defeating Lehrhardt, earns Kingpin title File:2017-07-09_03.54.21.png|At Marshacre Arena File:2017-07-09_03.33.51.png|Invisible showdown with Lehrhardt Category:Citizens Category:Veterans Category:Dragonkin Category:Pandora Residents Category:Hallowmere Residents Category:Hammerlands Residents Category:Jinxion Category:Survivalists Category:Ouroboros Category:Scylfings Category:Sprankleton Category:People Category:Hooligans